


The pills won't help you now

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Surrealism, White charcoal, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun





	The pills won't help you now

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/sherlskulledit.jpg.html)


End file.
